


Sugar

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Pornstar au!, Pornstar jeonghan, cameraman Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You want me to use my knowledge of videography, which I went to college for, to help you shoot a porn video?”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Sugar

“You want me to what?” 

“I need you to shoot this next video for me?”

“You want me to use my knowledge of videography, which I went to college for, to help you shoot a porn video?” 

Seungcheol really couldn’t believe what Jihoon was asking him to do. 

His friend was the manager of a production company, an adult film production company and Seungcheol had always been impressed by how much success he had achieved in a short time. He did not, however, think of being involved in it in any way. 

Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t find any shame in it, he respected the people working in that industry but he couldn’t see himself getting involved. So when Jihoon had asked him to fill in for a cameraman they had just fired, his first instinct was to reject it. 

He had studied film in college for over four years, took long intensive courses, he even worked on a movie once. He had the calibre to work on large scale projects, aspiring to produce his own movie soon.

“Huh and how much money has that made you.?” Jihoon quirked an eyebrow at him, leaning back in his chair with a smirk when he managed to shut Seungcheol up.

Of course he had a point, money making wasn’t going too well for him. In fact ,his last employment had been about a year ago and now he was left to survive on his minimum wage earned by working at the coffee shop near his apartment. It wasn’t too bad but he did struggle to make rent sometimes. 

“That was a low blow.” He pouted at his friend. He wasn’t really bothered by the comment, nothing Jihoon ever said upset him but the other boy didn’t need to know that. 

“Look Cheol, I’m not saying this has to be your permanent job but don’t you think it’s better to have something to work on on the side. It’ll get you some extra cash and you’ll have something better to do in the mornings than sitting in front of your computer.” Jihoon reasoned with him, sitting up straight to look him in the eye.

“I don’t do that every morning”

“You do.”

“Jihoon, I’m just not sure this job is for me. Watching people have sex doesn’t really sound all that appealing.”

“Oh so you’re telling me that you don’t watch any porn?” Jihoon laughed loudly at that, exaggeratedly clapping his hands. People in the cafe were looking right at them now and Seungcheol wanted to die. 

“No that’s not it- will you cut it out? People are looking.” Seungcheol reached over the table to pull his hands down, trying to be as discreet as possible. 

“You’re literally loaded. Why can’t you just hire someone else, I’m sure some people would love to do it. In fact, why don’t you ask Wonwoo?” 

“Hiring someone new is too much work. I’d have to do interviews and review their work and give them a trial. I’m not up for that. And also your situation is quite pathetic. I just want you to earn some money.” Leave it to jìhoon to be lazy and a perfectionist. 

“For someone so tiny you’re really mean. Where do you store all that evil?” 

“In my dick, but you wouldn’t know anything about that because the only one you’ve seen is yours.” Jihoon relied back just as easily, leaving Seungcheol speechless once again. 

“Okay. Stop. Shut up, I’ll do it but don’t expect me to stick around for long.” Seungcheol sighed, glaring at jihoon’s smug expression.

“Glad to know we’re on the same page. Jeonghan will love you.”

(

* * *

)

Monday morning found Seungcheol in a studio of Jìhoon’s office complex, no sign of his friend or the actors yet.

It was a good thing he supposed. It gave him time to prepare, both his equipment and himself, mentally. Something about this was completely nerve wracking. In a few moments he would have to film people in their most intimate moments. 

Well that wasn’t completely true. These were paid actors, professionals to whom this was only work and it was Seungcheol’s own fault for thinking of sex as something intimate and personal. It was part of the reason why he was so hesitant to do this. However, he really did need the money and desperate times called for desperate measures and after seeing how much Jihoon would pay him Seungcheol was sold.

“Seungcheol! Sorry I’m late, Soonyoung lost my car keys.” Jihoon entered the room, looking absolutely dishevelled, hair sticking out in different places and shirt untucked. 

“Yeah sure, I believe that.” Seungcheol scoffed at him, looking away with a shake of his head. 

“Okay, so you’ll be working with just one person today. I didn’t wanna overwhelm you on your first day.” Jihoon came over to clap him on the back, smiling a little too widely. “His name is jeonghan and he’s fairly new to this as well. It’s a masturbation scene, he plays a sugar baby, craving his daddy who’s on a business trip.”

“Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is to hear you say those words? I threw up a little in my mouth.” Seungcheol cringed, hearing jihoon say those words so confidently. 

“Didn’t know I’d be filmed by a prude this time.” Seungcheol turned around to face the new person in the room, offended. 

“I am not a prude-“ the words don’t make it out though because he’s momentarily stunned by the boy he comes face to face with.

Hip jutted out he stands there looking elegant and expensive with the coffee cup in his hand and glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He’s clad in a sheer purple robe, body almost completely on display. He's a vision of beauty, so naturally sexy and Seungcheol can suddenly understand why people would want to watch him.

He looks absolutely beautiful with the sunlight from the window falling on him, casting his face with light shadows as his blonde hair falls around his face in waves.

He’s beautiful and Seungcheol forgets how to speak, failing to notice the amused look the boy is giving him. 

“Don’t worry, it’s a good change from all the perverts who enjoy staring a little too much.” He says with a little giggle, walking towards Seungcheol. He doesn’t even hesitate to touch him, delicate hand coming up to touch his bicep, squeezing a little before trailing it downwards. Seungcheol is not sure he’s breathing 

“Although you are doing a little bit of that now.” 

That’s all it takes for Seungcheol to be brought out of his trance, face colouring immediately as he realises that he in fact had been staring. A string of apologies fall from his mouth but the other boy merely giggles, eyes shining with mischief. 

“It’s his first day. Stop teasing him, Han.” Jihoon finally intervened, pulling Jeonghan away from a sputtering Seungcheol. 

“This is Jeonghan. The only person who gets more view filming alone than filming with someone else. You’ll be working with him for the time being. His stuff is more tasteful and it’ll suit your abilities.” He rolled his eyes at the last part, saying it only to appease Seungcheol. 

“You don’t have to worry too much, Jihoonie. I think Seungcheol and I will get along just fine.” Jeonghan winked at Seungcheol before moving towards his set. Removing his glasses and settling on the bed. 

“What about this concept is tasteful?” Seungcheol murmured under his breath as he watched Jeonghan watch away, trying his best to keep his gaze from straying. 

“I don’t mean the concept,I mean the actor. He’s great at his job and he’s your type. You’re welcome.” Jìhoon clapped him on the back once more, winking suggestively.

“You know we have a schedule, right?” Jeonghan’s voice came again, soft and cute and Seungcheol’s heart was thudding in his chest. 

“Well I’ll let you guys get to it. You’re set up already right, Seungcheol?” Jìhoon said as he made his way to the door, ignoring jeonghan who was blowing him a kiss. 

“Wait, what about the rest of the crew?” Seungcheol questioned, setting up another camera for a different angle. 

“Oh, no it’ll be just you. Jeonghan’s videos are supposed to have an amateur element to it, so it’s usually not that high end. I can get someone to help you with the lighting though, even if you don’t have to change it that much.” Jihoon was halfway out of the door now, wanting to leave.

“No!” Jeonghan spoke, startling everyone. “I mean I feel more comfortable with just Seungcheol here. I don’t like being watched while I’m working.” 

Seungcheol nodded in understanding, not wanting to make this an uncomfortable experience for jeonghan. He could manage fine on his own, he had his cameras set up at different favourable angles and one of them was with him so he could film as he liked.

He could do this. 

It was fine. 

(

* * *

)

He couldn’t do this. Nope. No. 

It just wasn’t possible. 

They had just started and already Seungcheol was beyond flustered. It just proved how good jeonghan was at his job. The blonde had the filthiest mouth on him and the words didn’t suit his angelic exterior at all but he owned them. Made them sound like his own, made it feel like they were spoken for Seungcheol. 

It was safe to say that he was enamoured, completely mesmerised by Jeonghan's every move. Starting with the way his delicate hands moved over his erection, skilled and precise movements that drew sounds of pleasure. To the way that his back arched every time he hit a sweet spot. 

Seungcheol wasn’t sure what he was supposed to film, more interested in the actor’s face and the sounds he made than the actual part he was supposed to be filming.

Cries of “daddy” mixed with breathless moans whimpers leaving his mouth each time, Seungcheol’s hands shaking as he struggled to keep the camera steady. 

He had just gotten the hang of things when he was met with another hurdle I’m the form of a sex toy. A rather sizeable glass dildo. It was pretty and matched jeonghan’s overall vibe but it was big and Seungcheol wondered how the delicate looking boy would fit all of that. 

But that’s not what jeonghan was aiming to do just yet. Shocking Seungcheol once more when he made direct eye contact with him as he took the head of the dildo into his mouth. Pronounced cheekbones caught Seungcheol’s attention as he willed himself to fight his own growing erection. 

Jeonghan was shameless. Looking directly at Seungcheol as he continued to ram his throat with the toy, getting louder each time. He obviously knew the effect he was having on the cameraman and it seemed to only spur him on. 

It was filthy, spit coating his chin and tears covering his cheeks but he still looked beautiful and Seungcheol made sure to capture that. Capture the beauty of his face and his being. 

And then it got worse for Seungcheol but great for the viewers. 

Jeonghan rather enthusiastically rode the toy, moans loud and exaggerated but Seungcheol could see just how much he was really enjoying this. The blonde liked to put on a show, that much was obvious. He was kind of exhibitionist if Seungcheol was honest. What he didn’t understand was why he had enjoyed this so much. 

He had held his breath the entire time switching between cameras to occupy himself and keep himself from drooling over the boy in front of him. 

And then jeonghan reached his high and Seungcheol forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Too focused on the jeonghan’s face scrunched up ever so slightly , going slightly cross eyed as he rode it out. the robe slipping off one shoulder to expose sharp collarbones and creamy skin. Seungcheol was entranced to say the least, unknowingly zooming into his face, glad that he could capture something so gorgeous on camera. 

“You can turn the camera off now.” Jeonghan’s voice sounded, breaking Seungcheol out of his trance. He almost tripped over one of the stands in his hurry to turn the camera off, jeonghan’s lingering gaze far too distracting. 

“Did everything come out, okay?” He sounded a little out of breath as he spoke but that was expected after the workout he had just done. 

“Oh uh yeah. It’s great, you uh you were good?” It sounded more like a question than a compliment but Seungcheol just wasn’t sure how to go about this.

“Are you sure about that?” Jeonghan teased again, a playful grin adorning his face. He sat up then adjusting his robe and discarding the toy in a basket near to the bed. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure your viewers will enjoy it.” Seungcheol said with a little more confidence this time, watching jeonghan move about gracefully. 

“Hm, but did you enjoy it?” He came closer, looking straight into Seungcheol’s eyes as his hand once again found a place on his bicep, squeezing more intently this time. Seungcheol was immediately hit with the fruity scent of strawberries, probably from the lube or his shampoo, along with the lingering musky smell of sex.

Seungcheol was honestly at a loss of words, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. He was only there to film this as a part of his job. It wasn’t a private show and he wasn’t sure if he was to compliment jeonghan. 

“Do you work out?” Jeonghan asked, changing the subject when Seungcheol had taken too long in answering. His hand moved from his bicep to his shoulders, trailing down from there slowly, over his chest and stomach , till it came to rest on his abs.

“Wow, you’re rock hard.” Seungcheol’s brain short circuited at that thinking that jeonghan had noticed his massive boner but he soon realised that the other probably just meant his muscles. The innuendo was there though so much was obvious from the smirk playing at jeonghan’s lips. 

“Yeah, I do sometimes. When I have the time.” Seungcheol responded, breathing carefully so jeonghan wouldn’t suddenly remove his hands. 

“Well it’s paying off.” He said with a genuine smile this time, pushing against his abs one more time before he pulled away completely. 

“As much as I love chatting with you, I feel kinda gross after that and I need to shower” he stepped back and Seungcheol already missed his touch, a crazy part of his brain screaming at him to pull him back. 

“But this was fun, I look forward to working with you again.” Jeonghan said with a wink as he was leaving and Seungcheol was left behind with a raging boner and a minor crush.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a part 2 lol
> 
> Twitter: [dusksvt](http://www.twitter.com/dusksvt?s=09)


End file.
